wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Wrathion
Wrathion, azaz a Fekete Herceg több ezer éve az első olyan fekete sárkány, mely tiszta az Ősi Istenek rontásától. Apja, Halálszárny halála után ő maradt az utolsó ismert tagja a feketék nemzetségének. Életrajz Kikelés Az ambíciózus Rheastrasza, Goblin álcájában, Rheaként Badlands-re utazott, hogy megoldást találhasson a fekete sárkányok megtisztítására. Elfogott egy fekete sárkányt, Nyxondrát, majd tojásokat kényszerített ki belőle, hogy azokon kísérletezhessen. Neki és egy vállalkozó szellemű Gnóm professzornak Dr. Hieronymus Blamnek sikerült létrehozniuk egy megtisztított fekete sárkány tojást, amelyhez egy titán tárgyat, egy elpusztult kölyök sárkányt, egy vad fekete sárkány tojást és Nyxondra tojását használták. Ezután Rhea menekülésre kényszerült, ugyanis a fekete sárkányok ügynökei a nyomába eredtek, hogy elpusztítsák őt és a tojást is. Habár Rheát Halálszárny megölte, a tojás életben maradt, ugyanis átkerült Dr. Blamhez. Rheastrasza saját tojásának feláldozásával leplezte a tojás meglétét. A gnóm tudós ezután útnak indult egy Badlands-től távoli, biztonságos helyre, ám mégsem maradt nála, ugyanis Corastraszához került, aki a vörös sárkányok Twilight Highlands-i előőrsében, Vermillion Redoubt-ban őrizte. A Fekete Herceg Ha egy talpra esett zsivány kalandra vágyik mindenképpen utazzon el Hillsbrad Foothillsbe és Ravenholdt Manorban szembesüljön a rá váró kihívásokkal. Ott vár rá egy rejtélyes és sötét figura egy fekete sárkány, a Fekete Herceg, aki önmagát Wrathionnak keresztelte el. A herceg kikelése után megszökött Corastraszától, majd a zsiványok között talált menedéket, ahol megkezdte bonyolult tervét szövögetni. Az első fázisnak a kivitelezését ránk bízza. Többek közt erős fekete sárkányok, majd végül az apjának, Halálszárnynak a megölésére kér minket. Az utolsó küldetés végrehajtása után Wrathion elégedetten távozik, ahogy a kalandor is egy nagyon erős penge társaságában. Mists of Pandaria Miután Wrathion hall a rejtélyes kontinens, Pandaria felfedezéséről azonnal odautazik, hogy a Pandarenek bölcsességével felvértezve távozzon. Bázisának a Tavern in the Mists-et jelöli meg, mely a Veiled Stairs fátyolos lépcsői közt helyezkedik el. Amikor a kalandor rátalál a herceg eléggé zaklatott, ugyanis rejtélyes körülmények között értesült a Lángoló Légió közelgő megjelenéséről. Azt tanácsolja, hogy társaival azonnal vessen véget a háborúnak, mert csak egy egységes Azeroth tud ellenállni a közelgő sötétségnek. Hogy tegyen is valamit, segít felkészülni a halandóknak a küldetések adásával, melyek közé a Félelem Sha-jának legyőzése is tartozik. Miután kifogyott az ötletekből arra kéri a kalandorokat, hogy értesítsék a Horda és a Szövetség elkövetkezendő Pandariai kikötéséről.thumb|398px Landfall (Kikötés) Miután értesítjük őt az eseményekről arra kér, hogy bizonyítsuk hűségünket a frakciónk iránt a csatatéri szereplésünkkel. Hogy megbizonyosodjon érdemeinkről saját vérét használja, hogy a mi szemünkkel láthassa a történéseket. Miután a kérését teljesítettük még több próbát kell kiállnunk míg végül arra kér, hogy győzzük le az ellenséges frakció Pandariai vezérét és ezzel egyidőben arassunk győzelmet mind Silvershard Mines-nál, mind Temple of Kotmogu-nál. Végül értesít minket a Villám Király megjelenéséről és arról, hogy hamarosan szembe kell szállnunk vele, melyhez segítségül átadja az Eye of the Black Prince-t. Rise of the Thunder King Legközelebb már a kocsma emeletén találjuk, ahol éppen a lábadozó Anduin Wrynn-el játszik egy Pandaren társasjátékot, a Jihui-t. Ezalatt egymással tárgyalnak a jelenlegi eseményekről és a Villám Király vezetési képességeit elemzik, melyben nem értenek egyet. Anduin túl keménynek gondolja Wrathion-t, míg őt puhánynak gondolja a Fekete Herceg. Ezután végre a játékos kerül reflektorfénybe, de nem sokáig, ugyanis hamar elküldik pár küldetés teljesítésére az Isle of Thunder-re. Idővel Wrathiont elkezdi érdekelni a Moguk erejének forrása, ezért a játékos a legkülönfélébb ereklyéket gyűjti össze számára. A küldetések végén Wrathion magát Lei Shen-t jelöli meg célpontul és a szívét kívánja megkapni.thumb|left|400px A küldetés teljesítése után Wrathion felfalja a szívet, majd a földre hull és furcsa látomások mormolásába kezd. Escalation ''' Lei Shen halála után sem volt elég Wrathionnak a kalandokból, sőt inkább még nagyobbra akart törni. A négy Magasztos Égi áldását kívánja megkapni, ezért a templomukba megy, ahol különféle próbák teljesítése után megkapja áldásukat és jó tanácsokkal távozik. '''Siege of Orgrimmar Pandaria keleti partjainál egy sziget jelenik meg, melyet Timeless Isle-nak neveznek és rendkívül különleges, ugyanis ott nem múlik az idő, ami Wrathion-nak újabb tapasztalat szerzést jelent. Először a sziget egyik legerősebb lényének a Yaungol tűz úr, Ordos megölésére késztet minket, de egy még nagyobb és félelmetesebb ellenfelet tervezett nekünk Garrosh-t. Miután meghallja, hogy Pokolsikoly mégsem halt meg Orgrimmar ostroma során és Varian nem próbálta meg szétzilálni a Hordát szörnyű haragra gerjed, majd távozik. Quests Ravenholdt Manor * 85 To Catch a Thief http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 Our Man in Gilneas http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 The Deed is Done http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 Cluster Clutch http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givershttp://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 Our Man in Karazhanhttp://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 Victory in the Depths http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 Sharpening Your Fangs http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givershttp://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers * 85 Patricide http://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givershttp://wowpedia.org/Quest#Identifying_quest_givers Tavern in the Mists Patch 5.0 - Mists of Pandaria #Optional breadcrumb: 90 Stranger in a Strange Land # 90 A Legend in the Making # 90 The Strengh of One's Foes & 90 Trial of the Black Prince # 90 Fear Itself # 90 Breath of the Black Prince Patch 5.1 - Landfall #Optional breadcrumb: 90 Incoming... ( 90 Lion's Landing / 90 Domination Point required to continue) # 90 The Measure Leader # 90 A Test of Valor & 90 The Prince's Pursuit #Complete all of: #* 90 The Lion Roars / 90 Glory of the Horde #* 90 A Change of Command # 90 Call of the Packmaster / 90 The Soul of the Horde Patch 5.2 - The Thunder King #Optional breadcrumbs: 90 The Thunder King / 90 Meet Me Upstairs # 90 Secrets of the Empire & 90 I Need a Champion # 90 The Thunder Forge ( 90 To the Skies! required to continue) # 90 Spirit of the Storm Lord ( 90 The Fall of Shan Bu required to continue) # 90 The Crown of Heaven # 90 Echoes of the Titans # 90 Heart of the Thunder King Patch 5.3 - Escalation # 90 Celestial Blessings # 90 Cloak of Virtue # 90 Preparing to Strike / 90 Meet Me Back at the Inn Patch 5.4 - Siege of Orgrimmar # 90 A Timeless Discovery # 90 Secrets of the Timeless Isle & 90 The Emperor's Way # 90 A Pandaren Legend # 90 Judgment of the Black Prince